Caught in the Middle
by Moon Fever
Summary: Trunks and Goten are fighting over a girl, but the girl is Marron *sarcastic gasp*. Trunks is at a disadvantage while Goten is confident...bring on the showdown!


Summary: Trunks and Goten are fighting over a girl, but the girl is Marron *sarcastic gasp*. Trunks is at a disadvantage while Goten is confident...bring on the showdown!

Authors Note: Yeah...in this fic, they haven't met Marron before and this is probably set in DBGT. Speaking of DBGT, I don't own any part of the DB shows. Sue me if you have to. And...this story is just weird...

Trunks sighed. This was it. Intense boredom. Boredom only available when you've heard your best friend since infantry, complain about his latest ex-girlfriend. Pure hell.

Trunks rolled his sapphire eyes as he listened half-heartedly to Goten ramble on about her eating habits, sleeping habits and the oh-so-embarrassing sex complaints.

"I knew it! She was faking ALL of the time!" Goten exclaimed loudly, causing the cafe patrons to stare in their direction. Trunks blushed, feeling their gazes. He nodded pretending he understood, little did Goten know that the only experience Trunks ever had with the opposite sex was when he had accidentally walked into the girls changing rooms when he thought Goten was hiding from him there while in high school. Trunks cringed inwardly as he remembered screaming, both from him and some more shy girls as they ran for cover while some other less demure teenage girls merely gave him looks of seduction which only sent Trunks running around blindly, cursing the naked female body.

"Trunks, are you listening?" Goten gently tapped him on the elbow, as Trunks' head rolled to the side to show he was indeed listening "Good, and so SHE decided to try this really strange move on me, I mean I've never tried it before...maybe you have"

Trunks sighed. *Maybe I have my arse* he thought, this was absolutely dreadful, listening to Goten whine about his sexual experiences was bad enough. Who would have ever thought Goten would grow up to be a lady's man. He was pure innocence, a picture of purity that could never be damaged but oh no, in fact, according to Trunks, Goten was the most sexified male he'd ever met. Though, WAS is the key word when it comes to Goten.

Trunks raised his head and looked at the froth on his cappuccino, that oddly enough seemed to be more interesting then the whole of Goten's ramblings. Goten had now went past the sexual acts and was now harassing his newest-ex-girlfriend about how she always dressed too conservative.

Goten sipped his tea, and swallowed then continued "I mean, c'mon. 22 and she still dressed like a 10 year old going to a birthday party. What's that about? Don't you agree Trunks?"

*Please shut up*

Goten stared at Trunks, who was muttering under his breath.

"Trunks?"

*I said shut up*

"Hello? Earth to Trunks?"

"SHUT UP!"

Goten looked taken aback as did Trunks. Had he really said that out loud? he thought, staring into Goten's shocked brown eyes.

"What do you mean by 'Shut up'"

That confirmed it. He had said it out loud. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Sorry, Goten. I just had my mind on other stuff" Trunks said pathetically, it was then a concerned looking girl started walking up to their table. Goten watched with intense interest, licking his lips.

"Check her out! I bet she's coming for me. I just know it" Goten gloated, his eyes shining.

Trunks felt sorry for the girl, she looked so innocent. A friendly face, he wouldn't want Goten to empty his wrath on her. Being a victim to Goten's love would be in Trunks' opinion being a victim to Vegeta's temper tantrums. 

The girl paused at their table and smiled down to Goten and Trunks. Goten grinned much like his father only with a sly twist while Trunks merely smiled up at her politely.

"Hi, umm...sorry but I'm new to this town so do you think you can point me out to the nearest Capsule Corp.?" She asked, her hands were clasped each another as she spoke, her soft voice directed at Goten and Trunks.

Trunks looked at her with a helpful expression, he wouldn't mind. Especially since he RAN the whole thing.

"Oh sure, I wi--" a cough interrupted Trunks as he tried to speak. Goten smirked at him and winked. Obviously he wanted her to be his victim of love. Dear Kami, save the poor girl. Trunks thought, as Goten shot his 'charming' smile to the girl that raised one of Trunks' lavender eyebrows.

"Why sure, honey" Goten said, his voice suddenly changing from his normally gruff to a smooth like silk voice.

The girl sent a forced smile, and glanced at Trunks. Trunks swore there was a message in it, a message that pleaded him to help her. 

"Ok...thanks..." the girl said, as Goten got up from his seat and started off for his car. The girl looked apprehensive as she looked down towards the ground, trailing behind Goten as did Trunks.

"So..." Trunks decided to start conversation as he watched Goten run around the parking lot looking for his car. "Where are you from?"

The girl turned her head sideways and gave him a friendly smile. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow as Trunks looked into them. She turned back to where she was staring and spoke.

"I'm from Pepper city" she said softly, as she scuffed her white shoes on the kerbside. Trunks stared at her form. Uncertain on what to say to this woman with blonde, and pastel attire. 

"Uh...what's your name?" Trunks asked, smoothing down his own casual gear, consisting of the brown jacket, red bandana and the brown shorts.

"It's Marron-Anna, just call me Marron, anyway. Where's your friend?" she asked quietly, lifting her hand to her forehead, trying to shield the glare of the noon sun.

Trunks looked around the parking lot, he too covering his eyes from the brightness. He spun around trying to look for Goten who seemed to have disappeared, he turned to see Marron, picking at the hem of her pale pink knee high skirt. 

"I don't know..." he glanced at Marron who looked back up looking embarrassed. He then felt himself turn red, his face burning. 

*Why though...why is my face feeling like this?* he asked himself as he felt Marron's eyes boring into his own.

"I guess I'll have to take you in a taxi" Trunks shrugged, he glimpsed a strange expression in her eyes. Her eyes quickly shifted back onto the ground. Trunks shook it off as he stood on the busy sidewalk, trying to hail down a cab. He then saw one, speeding through the traffic. He tried to catch the attention of it but failed when he stumbled over a Coke can, falling to the ground. Marron gasped and ran to him, ploughing some innocent pedestrians as she ran to help Trunks, who still lay on the ground in shock.

"Are you alright?!" Marron clutched his arm, trying to get him to stand. Instead she was surprised to find him laughing, he pulled Marron down too, as she looked astounded.

"I'm fine...I've just never...never fallen" Trunks said through his chuckling

"Fallen? What do you mean you've never fallen? DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Marron screamed, as she pulled herself away from Trunks who giggled uncontrollably. Marron hit him with her hat in disgust.

Giggling should be made illegal among men, Marron thought glaring at the weird man on the ground writhing, as bystanders walked on with strange expressions on their faces. 

Marron stood staring down at the young man with a look of disgust.

*Honestly, rolling on the ground in public. How immature* What little affection she had felt at his first impression had diminished leaving an after taste of bitter disapproval.

A minute later, Trunks now lay on the pavement silent, staring into the cloudy mid-afternoon sky.

"Marron?"

"WHAT?!" Marron said glaring at his form

"You remind me of my dad" Trunks giggled.

"Ok...if you don't mind I think I'll go find Capsule Corp. myself" Marron headed off down the street giving one more disapproving look to Trunks who's eyes widened as he bent his head towards Marron . Just then he saw Goten zooming towards Marron, who gave him a icy smile. But none-the-less Marron reluctantly let Goten have her arm as he lead her to his car. 

"Damnit, I should get up" Trunks mumbled, now a feeling of stupidness had washed over his body. He stood up and brushed himself off, he watched as Goten's car drove past, giving a toot.

"I hate Goten" Trunks said, as a old lady offered him some loose change.

Yep, short chapter. I've got like 4 unfinished stories...so be patient, it'll probably take me like 5 weeks before the next chapter of this.


End file.
